Four Swords: Rise of the Kami Trio
by ThoseBritishAuthors
Summary: Written by Wise Owl. The "humanized" Sacred Swordsmen are BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND! The mythical Kami Trio comprised of Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus are rampaging across the Unova region, leaving a trail of destruction in their wake. Can Agrippa Keldeo and her friends rise to the challenge and subdue these elemental forces?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I got a couple of requests for a sequel to my first fanfiction, "Four Swords are better than Three", so here's the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, the Pokémon Professors would give you Master Balls at the start of the games.**

**Okay, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let's take the plunge into the Unova region! *big splash***

* * *

Four Swords: Rise of the Kami Trio

Chapter 1

Pokémon World Tournament, Unova Region

7th January, 2013

Spectators flocked out of the PWT stadium, laden with food and merchandise. The Rental Tournament that had commenced in the early hours of the morning had just finished, with the victor being a 15-year-old Ace Trainer from Johto. During the interval that had occurred between the third and fourth rounds, the audience had learned of the remaining competitors' backgrounds: Flint, a member of the Sinnoh region's Elite Four, Cascadia, an award-winning Pokémon Ranger from the jungle-like Almia region, and Clay, the Unova gym leader who needed no introduction due to his being the creator of the PWT.

And then there was Oliver. A short, scruffy boy who wandered up to the reception desk with a thin-looking Croconaw beside him. To the receptionist's astonishment, he had then produced a Trainer Card bearing the stamp of the Ace Trainer programme and asked if there were any tournaments open.

How the boy had won was still a mystery to the spectators and officials alike. As far as they could see when watching and rewatching the battle videos, Oliver hadn't been doing anything illegal, and yet he had seemed unsure of his victory when he sent Cascadia's Serperior sprawling across the floor. Maybe, they considered, it was just his shyness…

Anyhow, Oliver had sneaked out of the PWT stadium a different way from the spectators, so as not to get mobbed by fans. Stopping only to tie his vibrantly coloured shoelaces he made for a sleek speedboat that was moored up to a nearby jetty. Oliver leaned forward to address the driver, lowering his voice to an intense whisper.

"I did it. I planted the Trio. Everything is ready."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Stay tuned and please review!**

**Wise Owl**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey peeps! Thanks to my favouriter/reviewer from Four Swords 1, Chidori Minami, for showing an interest in this fic! I hope you enjoy this second chapter, I made it nice and long... :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, Nidoking and Nidoqueen would be able to breed together. They currently aren't able to, so that proves I don't.**

**Okay, on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Nacrene City, Unova Region

9th January, 2013

"So then the Light Stone started spinning in the air, and it transformed into Reshiram? How is that possible?" asked Verity Virizion as she stirred Oran Berry juice into her tea.

Lenora brushed her dark curls away from her face. "I don't quite know," she replied thoughtfully. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation somewhere, but it's buried under layers of misconception. And we need to dig it up."

_Typical archaeologist, _thought Verity, smiling a little. Beside her, Arawn Terrakion suddenly emitted a loud and raucous burp. He patted his sizeable stomach and laughed. "Gee, I sure love coffee," he snickered. Verity rolled her eyes. "Really, Arawn, you'll get us thrown out," she scolded. Then she smiled, as she heard Agrippa giggling nearby.

Agrippa Keldeo was the newest member of the Sacred Swordsmen, after being found by the others in a forest when she was four. A year ago she had been officially inducted, which involved going up against the sinister leader of Team Plasma, Ghetsis Harmonia. After breaking into Team Plasma's castle in an attempt to free Zekrom, the legendary Dragon of Ideals, Ghetsis had fled to an unknown destination…

But there was no time to chase him down now. Moments after Agrippa's induction at Pledge Woods, the Sacred Swordsmen had been alerted to the rampage of the Kami Trio. These three genie-like Pokémon were thought to be mythical, a tale told to prevent children under ten years old from straying too far from home. But they were real, and their inexplicable rage had very real consequences for those who tried to stop them. Verity hoped that nothing would happen to Agrippa on this mission that had been handed to them, as strong as she seemed to be.

The green-suited woman was abruptly roused from her thoughts as a strong wind began to blow outside, rattling the window-panes of the café that they were sitting in. Other customers gasped and pointed, but Verity and Arawn drew their swords, followed by Agrippa. "Calm down!" Lenora shouted to the room at large. "If you follow me you can all shelter in my museum!" She held open the door and a steady stream of customers rushed out, followed by the equally panicked staff. Agrippa glanced up at her comrades for instructions as they left the café and stood in the howling wind.

"Septimus said he would rush to find us if anything happened," said Verity breathlessly, glancing up at the sky at regular intervals. All those years ago, when she was Verity Harmonia, a runaway, she had clung to their leader like a Joltik clings to a machine in order to drain the electricity from it. Now Agrippa clung to her in the same way. She shook her head and looked upwards again.

A strange shape was there, a bird with a long, wispy tail. Verity squinted at it, then turned to Arawn. "Arawn. Get out that Pokédex I found for you and scan that Pokémon." With some difficulty, Arawn pulled the device out of his pocket and aimed it at the airbourne presence.

"_Pokémon not found," _chirped the Pokédex. Verity frowned. "That's strange. I could've sworn it resembled – "

The creature flapped its great wings and another gale struck the city, sending a bin rolling down the pavement. The café windows finally gave in and shattered.

"Tornadus!" yelled Arawn.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Please let me know by clicking that little review button!**

**Stay tuned, peeps!**

**Wise Owl**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Thanks again to Chidori Minami, for not only leaving a (very enthusiastic-sounding) review, but also following AND favouriting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, every two years a Mew would be available for all the DS games over Wi-Fi.**

**OK, let's dive back into the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Abundant Shrine, Unova Region

9th January, 2013

While the residents of the tiny village that surrounded the Abundant Shrine slept, two of the beings that would bring its downfall met. Any passerby would have noticed that they looked strangely identical, like differently-coloured action figures from the same mould. Their other accomplice was not present – he had, as the leader said, turned to his "wild side".

The Kami Trio, as they were known to the humans, had no knowledge of how they came into existence, only that they must have all had the same creator, due to their similar appearances.

But now they all felt an identical rage that none of them could explain, and one had already turned to using the fabled Reveal Glass in a vain attempt to escape the anger. So the eldest of the Kami Trio had summoned its remaining brother to discuss how Tornadus might be brought back, and how the anger could be stopped.

_I have no knowledge of how we might accomplish these tasks, _Landorus hissed in a silent voice that sounded a little like sand pouring through an hourglass.

_Me neither, _replied Thundurus, in tones that crackled like lightning. _However, I know of a group that may be responsible_ _for our anger._

Landorus raised an eyebrow. _And where does this information originate?_

_I do not quite know, _Thundurus confessed. _It is as if someone has told me, but I do not know who._

_It might be Arceus, communicating orders to us, _Landorus said. _As his servants and children, we must carry out his orders. What is this group that he has asked you to destroy?_

Thundurus paused for an instant. Something told him that there was something wrong about this, but he didn't dare disobey Arceus. He exhaled a little static, then spoke.

_The Sacred Swordsmen._

* * *

**A/N: You know how it's Valentine's Day today? Why don't you give that review button a little love... please? :)**

**Stay tuned!**

**Wise Owl**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT A/N: Due to me messing up and being nooby, this is a repost of this chapter. Sorry for any confusion!**

***insert disclaimer***

**On with ze shows once more!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Moor of Icirrus, Unova Region

10th January, 2013

Oblivious to their pronounced doom, the Sacred Swordsmen had called a meeting in their treehouse to discuss the extreme weather.

"The thing we saw in Nacerene City… it looked like one of the big bird Pokémon," said Agrippa. "You know, like Braviary or Staraptor."

Verity was jabbing buttons on Arawn's Pokédex, since it had given up on life since the encounter with the unnamed beast. "This thing was no good," she mumbled. "We didn't even get a picture of… of whatever it was."

Septimus leaned back in his chair, taking a swig of his Fresh Water. "I must confess that I have never heard of this creature," he said slowly. "But Arawn said it looked like a legendary Pokémon." He turned to his large-bellied comrade. "Which one did it look like? It might be important."

Arawn scratched the back of his neck, examined whatever he'd coaxed off and popped it in his mouth. Verity winced in disgust.

"Well, to be honest, I thought it was Tornadus, 'cause it flapped its wings and shattered the Café Warehouse's windows. But according to the Myths of the Shrine, Tornadus looks like one of them genies."

"_Those_ genies," corrected Verity, and to Arawn's Pokédex she added, "Pokédex, show file for Tornadus."

_"Tornadus,"_ the machine piped up. _"The Cyclone Pokémon. Tornadus expels massive energy from its tail, causing severe storms which are powerful enough to blow houses away." _A picture that the Sacred Swordsmen knew from stories came up: a green-skinned, humanoid Pokémon floating on a wispy cloud. There was a strangely intimidating look to it that none of them could put their finger on.

"Not exactly a Jigglypuff in terms of appearance, but if it was angered, Arceus knows how much damage it could cause." The speaker was Septimus, and he was pacing the room as he usually did when something was on his mind. There had to be some connection between Tornadus and the mysterious bird-like creature, but what - or who - was it?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Salutations, all! Thanks to a new reviewer, Happy Nyan (yes, the Sacred Swordsmen are personified), and I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Um... can't think of an improvement for the franchise this time, but I still don't own.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 5

New Bark Town, Johto Region

11th January, 2013

The stairs creaked as Mrs Tremblett came halfway up to call to her son. "Oliver, are you okay up there?" He'd been in his room for hours.

There was a sigh from the teenager, and then he mumbled back. "Yep. Everything's fine."

"Well, dinner's in ten minutes!" Oliver heard his mother head down the stairs, and he sighed again, this time in relief. If she had come in, and seen what he was keeping in his room… well. She wouldn't believe it. For Oliver Tremblett was part of a plot – a plot to harness the power of every Legendary Pokémon currently known to humans. Quite what the object of this was he did not know – only that there were numerous others all around the world recruited for this purpose.

Oliver's task was twofold – to befriend the Kami Trio, then "plant" them were they could wreak havoc in their… _induced_ state of anger.

Exhaling in amusement, Oliver absent-mindedly fumbled with the remote control-like device that he had been given in the local Pokémon Mart before completing his task. The man he had received it from hadn't been the bog-standard Johto deliveryman. Some tall bloke, in a lab coat, with weird hair… was his name Colress, or something? Oliver scratched his head thoughtfully. The man had said that the machine was a prototype, only to be used in urgent situations, but it wouldn't do any harm to give it a try – would it?

"Croconaw," the boy called softly. There was a rustle and the skinny Water-type emerged from under Oliver's bed, its jaws firmly clamped around an empty Potion bottle.

"Put that down," his Trainer scolded, tugging it from the Pokémon's mouth and tossing it aside. Indeed, the teenager was never very careful with any of his possessions; and many residents of New Bark Town wondered how on earth he had managed to get his Totodile five years ago, and just how he had qualified for the Ace Trainer programme.

The truth was, Oliver Tremblett's apparent successes in life were an act, a false persona put on to gain advantages – for example, being able to travel the world under the pretence that he was entering tournaments had helped his mission immensely.

Snapping back to the present, Oliver aimed the device at his unfortunate partner, who proceeded to keel over unconscious. "Stupid thing," the Trainer muttered, not sure which matter he was referring to. Now he'd have to go out and get a Revive with his hard-earned cash. Turning his Pokémon over, Oliver observed an eerie, scarlet glow streaming from Croconaw's eyes. The teenager could only guess what it meant, and he grinned excitedly.

"Cool."

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh...**

**Please keep on reviewing, and stay tuned for Chapter 6!**

**Wise Owl**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey peeps, so sorry for not updating and keeping you all in suspense! I'm extremely busy with other commitments, so from now on I'll probably be slow to update.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, all the generations would be compatible with each other.**

**EDIT: Thanks to Chidori Minami! (Yes, you've returned!) Sorry I didn't mention you at first! **

**On with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Castelia City, Unova Region

12th January, 2013

The reporter on Unova's television screens that morning looked stressed, exhausted and otherwise in desperate need of coffee.

_"Another mysterious cyclone rocketed across the region last night, in a storm that has left several towns - and a well-known laboratory - without power. Fortunately, local Electric-type Pokemon -"_

A businessman snapped off the TV with a click of the remote. "Another storm," he commented to his colleagues. Answering groans were heard all over the room; there would most likely be a ton of angry callers jamming the phone lines that morning wanting to know where their electricity had gone.

The man clapped his hands impatiently. "Well, man those lines, everyone." Stepping inside a lift at the end of the room, he hit the ground-floor button with a dramatic flourish.

A tall, strangely-dressed man greeted him in the lobby of the skyscraper. He wore a long lab coat which obscured his feet from view, shining glasses and had hair that could only be described by one phrase: _gravity-defying. _In his right hand he held a cage, which was covered by a thick blanket. Faint squealing could be heard coming from inside.

The businessman craned his neck to meet the eyes of this newcomer. "Good morning," he said, desperately hoping that his apprehension didn't show.

A cold smile replied. "Greetings. I have news. News of what is causing those storms. As Unova's biggest energy provider -"

"Yes?" the businessman demanded eagerly. "What is it, man? Spit it out, already!"

The scientist chuckled, but there was no humour in his voice. "All in good time. I have the… _antidote_, shall we say, to your energy needs." He suddenly whipped the blanket off the small cage. A small, cream and orange creature with pointed ears and tiny wings peeped out sadly between the bars.

"Say hello to Victini."

* * *

***dun, dun, DUUUUUN!***

**Please stay tuned!**

**Wise Owl**


End file.
